Nice For What
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = |dg = - - - - - |difficulty = Easyhttps://youtu.be/ab-7ltB751Y?t=150 |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = }} "Nice For What" by is featured on .https://youtu.be/NY7xI0x4ihU Appearance of the Dancers C1 C1 is a woman who wears a beanie and sunglasses, with a shirt that is both pink and yellow. She also wears purple leggings. C2 C2 is a plump woman who wears a ponytail and sunglasses. She also wears a shirt that is both blue and yellow. She also wears blue leggings. C3 C3 is a woman who wears an afro and sunglasses. She also wears a shirt that is both orange and yellow. She also wears Yellow-Orange leggings. C4 C4 is a woman who wears a single ponytail and sunglasses. Her clothing design is similar to C2's. C5 C5 is a woman who wears sunglasses. She also wears a shirt that is both purple and yellow. She also wears purple leggings. C6 C6 is a woman that has red hair and wears sunglasses. She also wears a shirt that is both red and yellow. She also wears orange leggings. Background Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right hand up and point to the right. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms back. Niceforwhat gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Niceforwhat gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Drake in the main series. ** It is his third song in the franchise, after Moment 4 Life and Over (both of which appeared in ). ** Despite providing vocals for the song, Big Freedia, Lauryn Hill, and Letitia Wright are not credited in the official release of the song nor in the game. * "F***ing", "motherf**kers", "s**t", "n***as", "ass", and "hoes" are censored. *There is a pictogram error during C4 s part: the pictogram tells players to put their hands on their hips, but the coach actually puts them behind her head. *'' '' is the first routine in the series where a background element (in this case, colored triangles) is featured in the coach selection image. *'' '' is one of the only songs not mentioned on the back of the cover. *''Nice For What is the only song on to not have been included in the final songlist video. Gallery Game Files niceforwhat_cover_generic.png|''Nice For What Tex1_64x64_m_93394f51505fe4a6_14.png| album background niceforwhat_banner_bkg.png| menu banner NiceForWhat 1004.png|C1 s avatar NiceForWhat 1005.png|C2 s avatar NiceForWhat 1006.png|C3 s avatar NiceForWhat 1007.png|C4 s avatar NiceForWhat 1029.png|C5 s avatar NiceForWhat 1030.png|C6 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Niceforwhat_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu niceforwhat jd2019 load.png| loading screen niceforwhat jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Niceforwhat picto error.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video Drake - Nice For What Gameplays Nice For What - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Drake Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs